


Mistress Lilah and Her Office Pet

by GarthTheDdraig



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Branding, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, F/F, Foot Fetish, Forced Bonding, Forced Lesbianism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Girls Kissing, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Names, Pony Play, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Whipping, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarthTheDdraig/pseuds/GarthTheDdraig
Summary: Having looked into the file of Angel's former lover, Buffy Summers, Lilah Morgan develops an infatuation which leads her to seek the Slayer for herself.





	1. Lilah's Cunning Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this chapter lying around from ages ago, and I realise I'd completely forgotten about this fanfic I'd intended to write.
> 
> I guess this makes it my first BTVS Femslash. ;)

Lilah Morgan had sacrificed a lot for her position at Wolfram and Hart. She was better than all of her male colleagues at what she did, and being within that class of her own meant she practically ran the company at times. She rarely had time for pursuing any romantic relationships, however, she felt with all the stress her job and the interference of Angel Investigations that she was definitely in need of stress release. Not used to being in a situation she couldn’t control outside of her confrontations with Angel and his team, she also felt in need of a more satisfying relationship than what she normally had sought out. She desired control. And she had it in her mind to try get back at Angel, at least in a certain manner of speaking.

 

As an attorney at Wolfram & Hart, Lilah possessed an intricate knowledge of legal procedures and of supernatural beings and rituals. Her job and position provided her with several assets such as personal bodyguards, command over SWAT teams and connections to mystical experts. She’d been made aware of how when they had recruited Faith over to try and assassinate Angel, she’d not only failed but also run into conflict with another Slayer. Buffy Summers, the previous Slayer who via some unknown means was still around when Faith had been able to discover her powers had been activated. Meaning she hadn’t been killed before the next slayer was called. This was a puzzling thing for Lilah, but not so much that she found herself interested in learning how it had been possible. Instead, she was more interested to know what Buffy’s business had been mixing up with Faith and Angel. She didn’t have to look too deeply into Angel’s recent history to find out how Buffy had actually been his girlfriend. It was all rather amusing to Lilah, seeing such Romeo and Juliet love affair blossom with these two, each was meant to consider the other one the prey to their predator. However, she noted that the Slayer was indeed a cute little thing. She had imagined the thought of a girl that small, yet powerful, and the her desire to have more satisfaction in her life by finally getting back into a relationship of some description, and the idea of one where she’d take the reins only made her gash froth. She was a woman who always knew what she wanted, and the latest thing she desired was the Slayer.

  


Lilah knew that the likelihood of her acquiring the Slayer would be slim at best, as whilst she had almost half a foot in height advantage over Buffy, it wouldn’t matter when you’re gifted with superhuman abilities that meant she could likely kill her in at least a hundred different ways without needing to fall on any of her martial arts training. She’d send a small army after the girl, but knew that even if they could somehow overpower her in mortal combat, it would likely be through fighting to the death, and there wasn’t any use fighting for a Slayer if she wasn’t alive. Instead, Lilah sought out a mystical expert to inform her if there were any spells that she could use to depower the girl and have her crawling at her mercy, or even transfer the powers of a slayer to herself. However, such spells were difficult and could only cast successfully if they were done the person who sought the powers for themselves. Thus, Lilah needed to find a more simplistic spell that could not result in a novice spellcaster like herself making any mistake.

 

She sat in her office, waiting for some news to arrive at her door on the spell she required. The file on Buffy Summers which she’d had Wolfram and Hart’s research department compile lay open on her desk for her to observe. She was only 19 years old, and meaning Lilah had a good 12 years on her. She eyed her up, and smiled lustfully at her images. The thought of being able to not only get some much needed relief, but also to use this as the perfect way to get back at Angel was simply exhilarating to her. There was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in.”, said Lilah. The door of her office opened and a tall man with dark hair peppered with grey wearing a jet black suit came in with a book in his arms. “Please, take a seat.” He sat down. “I trust you have some good news.”

 

“The short answer to that is yes.”, he said.

 

“But?”, Lilah asked.

 

“We have found a ritual spell that could give you _exactly_ what you need. However it’s won’t be as simple as hypnosis, or even stealing the Slayer’s powers. Instead, you’ll have the ability to simply have her powers dependent on your will per se. For example, you willingly choose after the spell has been cast and have her bound to yourself, that her powers will only work on others, but she cannot even raise her arms or attempt to run away from you if you came into contact with her.” Lilah absorbed all of the information she’d just been given, and smiled in satisfaction.

 

“It sounds perfect.”, she said. “What do we need to do?”

 

“That’s the tricky bit. The spell itself is actually quite simple, but in order to bond you and the Slayer to one another, we need some of her DNA. A single strand of her hair is all that’s necessary, but as we both know we won’t come easily into contact with her.” Lilah thought about this for a minute, and came to the conclusion she’d have to lure the Slayer to Los Angeles.

 

“It can be done, and I’ll see that it is.”, she said and rose to her feet.

  
  


Lilah made all the preparations over the next few days at her home, having concocted an elaborate story to lure the Slayer back to LA, and setting a trap to snag her up and make the younger girl her own. She’d found an entire group of vampire and demon thugs who were looking to take on the Slayer in order to prove their worth against her, and a warlock named Regan whose specialty was the use of illusions to lure others into traps. Her plan was to trick Buffy into thinking that Angel had been kidnapped by an enemy, and the only way to secure his release was to pay a ransom to them. Once she was in place, Lilah would be able to use Regan’s powers to help her keep her from escaping before extracting a strand of her hair and performing the ritual.

 

Regan came over later in the same evening, and presented Lilah with a glowing red orb.

 

“Excellent.”, said Lilah with a smirk. “Now that that’s settled, shall we get started.”

 

“Of course.”, said Regan. “As per our arrangement, I get half the money now, and the rest once you have the Slayer in your clutches.” With that, Regan stood back and raised hands as if he was about to praise the Gods, and then the orb’s glow shone brighter as his eyes shone like the sun.

  


Buffy Summers was ready to call it a night. After having dusted what felt like a baker’s dozen vampires in the past several hours, she truly felt like taking the an early one as she couldn’t see any more potential threats in the are of the Sunnydale Cemetery. Whatever else was fair game for the Initiative to handle at this point.

 

She’d not made it further than 10 feet back in the direction of UC Sunnydale Campus, before something caught her ear. She came to a halt and perked up her ears. The sound was getting louder, and to Buffy it sounded loosely like a high-speed train zooming at more than a hundred miles per hour from behind her. Turning on the spot, she saw nothing in the distance for all of a few short seconds, then a shining scarlett ball of light came immediately into focus, speeding right towards her. Bracing herself, she leapt aside behind a nearby gravestone with a hooded angelic figure looking down upon her. As Buffy tensed to look up, the sound came to an abrupt and loud halt and the orb levitated in front of her, scarlett light illuminating the dark and silent

 

“Slayer, we have your friend, the vampire once known as Angelus, as our prisoner.” Buffy froze, terrified by what she had just heard. “He is bound in a secret location within Los Angeles, and we require you to bring us $100.000 which he has stolen from us in order to secure his release. Simply come alone, and do not attempt to set us up, or we shall execute the vampire with or without the money. We shall give you only 24 hours to bring us the money which we know he has buried in Sunnydale, any attempt to contact others shall cause this orb to shatter, and it’ll serve as your only guide to the place of which we are holding the vampire.”

 

Buffy fell back a little against the tombstone, and slowly inhaled her breath deeply. She did not know how to process the information that had just been disclosed to her. How on earth could she? She had no idea what $100.000 Angel had stolen from who this mysterious orb belonged to, and was being tasked with literally an impossible thing to carry out. She had no idea where Angel would have hidden it, or why he’d make the trip out to Sunnydale to bury it in the first place. The more rational part of her mind would have probably focused with greater intent on that as she no doubt should have done. However, she was too mortified by the fact that there was no way she’d be able to plan a set-up, and she only had 24 hours to get back to LA.

 

Slowly, Buffy rose to her feet and said, “Very well, I’ll bring you the money.”

  


From the other end of the magical portal, Lilah smirked with triumph. The girl was heading on her own on an early morning bus with a duffle bag filled with God only knows what - given the money that Angel had stolen was a figment of Lilah’s own imaginative concoction - having taken her bait.

  


Six hours later, Buffy had arrived in LA. Clutching the orb and listening to it’s instructions for dear life, she moved past a small crowd of people, out of the bus station and down the street until she found herself near to a side alley, which she headed into and out of sight.

 

“Okay then.”, she said to the orb. “Now where am I supposed to go?”, upon these words the orb shot out of her hand and into the air.

 

“Follow.”, came it’s reply, and it shot off down the alley at a speed that no human could hope to keep with. Luckily for Buffy, she was the Slayer. She ran at top speed after the the glowing scarlet sphere, only slowing down or stopping when she nearly ran into somebody or something. Luckily for her, the orb slowed down as she did giving her the chance when needed to catch up.

 

Eventually, they came to an old abandoned warehouse, and the orb stopped dead in front of the doors which were loosely open enough for a human to walk through.

 

“We have arrived, Slayer.”, came the voice. “Enter inside, and place the money on the ground. We are waiting for your exchange.” And with that, the orb flew straight inside where it vanished out of sight. Gulping, Buffy took a step forward and proceeded to enter the building. She saw a small group of 10 Vampires and some other strange looking demons eyeing her up, looking ready to strike yet holding back as if for a signal.

 

 _Just 6 vamps, and four creepy looking brutes who look like they came from under a bridge,_ Buffy thought to herself. _And here I thought there was somebody dabbling in the dark arts_.

 

“I’m here.”, said Buffy. “Now, where is Angel?” Her tone was calm yet direct, giving a convincing impression of control in this situation in spite of herself not having what they’d asked for. The demons stood out of the way, revealed to Buffy a bound Angel on the floor, visibly he did appear not too badly bruised, but from the way he was unable to raise his voice Buffy could tell all the fight had been knocked out him. “Angel!”, she shouted, and moved forward, but the vamps edged in front to obscure her view.

 

“The money, Slayer.”, said a tall vampire with a shaved head and facial tattoo across his right cheek of thorns. “Drop it on the floor, then you can have him.” Anger rising, Buffy chucked the duffle bag towards the vampires and demons.

 

“Move aside, now.”, she stated in the same calm tone as before, and the vampires did indeed move aside. Buffy moved forward briskly towards Angel, hoping to use whatever time she had to snap his restraints and set him loose before they saw what was inside the bag.

 

“Hey!”, came a voice from behind. “There’s no money here!”

 

“Damnit, Angel we’ve gotta move, now!” Buffy said, reaching behind him to untie his restraints. However, the moment she made contact with his wrists, her hands phased through and the vampire vanished into nothingness.

 

“You made a bad move not bringing the money, Slayer.”, came the voice the vampire with the facial tattoo, and Buffy slowly rose to her feet in anger.

 

“Where... is... Angel” she stated, venom dripping from her words.

 

“He’s not here, and what you saw was an illusion. Seems we both tried to pull a fast one over the the other. No matter. Get her, boys!” The entire gang moved in on Buffy, who likewise darted towards them, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a stake, she struck two vampires in the hearts with quick succession. As they turned to dust and fell to the ground, two of the burly looking demons charged forward and aimed to punch and kick Buffy, however she leapt and backflipped out of the way, as well as successfully managing to knock them both back several feet on their asses.

“Had enough?”, asked Buffy in a snide and condescending manner. This provoked three of the remaining vampires to charge straight for her, and attempt grab hold of her, they missed however and buffy knocked one into the other before driving her stake through the third. She then came face-to-face with the remaining two demons, one of whom charged at her, and Buffy side-stepped tripping him over. She drove her stake down though the demon’s heart, killing him instantly. “It doesn’t just work on vamps you know.”, she stated again in that same know-it-all manner.

 

The vampire with the facial tattoo unzipped his jacket and revealed a sleeveless top with a skull and crossbones symbol, as well as more thorn tattoos on his forearms.

 

“You’re mine, Slayer”, he said, and as he said that last word, his face immediately to the more demonic features consisting of pronounced brow ridges, golden/yellow eyes, disappearance of eyebrows, elongated upper canines, and pointed upper incisors. He walked steadily towards Buffy, who remained calm and snarky as she mimicked his movements.

 

“Oh, am I now? I don’t think it was wise to try and tell me to bring a sack of money to release someone I know and then turn out you don’t even have him. So I’d run if I were you.”

 

“Ain’t gonna happen, schoolgirl. I’ve been waiting a long time to test myself against you.” And with that, the vampire lunged forward fangs bared, poised to kill. Buffy narrowly dodged, and landed a counter punch to the left side of his face sending him flying back. He got up quickly and spat out some blood. He then charged at Buffy again, mad as hell, and seeing him coming from a mile off, Buffy merely shuffled her left leg half a step backwards, and side-stepped the vampire and tripped him up onto the ground. He shuffled over onto his back just as he felt the wooden tip of Buffy’s stake penetrate the left side of his chest. Gasping, he shot his gaze up towards the Slayer.

 

“I’ll have you know, I’m in college.”, said Buffy, and she yanked the stake out of his chest as he turned to dust. “Anybody else want to test me?”, she called out to the remaining gang members, and they immediately turned and ran on the spot. “Right, now to get the hell outta here after this collossal waste of my-”, but all of a sudden, a red light shot straight into Buffy’s view. _That orb!_ , she thought. _This was a damn setup!_ Losing herself Buffy lunged out and grabbed the orb, holding it close to her now snarling face. “Who or what are you, and why did you bring me here!? Where is Angel, damnit!?

 

The voice from the orb came. “The vampire, Angel, is not in any danger, Slayer.” Buffy went scarlett with rage.

 

“Then why did you try and have me bring you $100.000 for nothing!?”, she spat at the red glowing sphere.

 

“Let’s just say, we needed you for something, and that has now been fulfilled.”, it spoke. “That will be all, Miss Summers.” That did it. Buffy lost all of her control and raising her hand slowly out to its full extent above her head, she smashed it on the ground at her feet. The next thing she knew, there was a blinding flash of crimson light and she felt all of her senses shut down. She crumpled to the floor before she even knew what hit her.

 

“I must say, Regan.”, came the voice of Lilah as she emerged from behind an invisible forcefield with the man whom she was addressing. “That worked better than I’d hoped it would. Now all of the preparations have been made, let’s begin with the ritual.” Lilah went over to Buffy, and bent down to run her right hand through the Slayer’s long blonde locks. She liked how the Slayer was at this moment, and almost lost herself in the heat of the moment, but managed to snap herself out with the knowledge that she’d soon be able to have complete control, and that every second counted. She yanked a stray bit of hair from the Slayer and went back towards Regan.

 

Regan had set up a chalk circle, and instructed Lilah to sit in the middle. Lilah did so, crossing her legs and going over the instructions which she had memorized back at her house. Drawing out a knife, she pricked her right index finger and placed the strand of Buffy’s hair in between it and her thumb. Holding it above, she began to recite the latin incantation.

 

“Ex quo agere, ut dici quod anima ex una essentia quis lies intus est circulus.”, and as she spoke, the circle glowed red, growing brighter with every word heading towards the spells completion. “INNUO perpetuum obligari ad appellationem non nocuerunt mihi et iuravit mihi omnia ei parere, ita fiat semper.” And with the last word spoken, there was gust of wind, followed by a sharp _flash_ and a loud _BOOM_... The circle slowly evaporated into nothingness.

“The spell was a success.”, said Regan from behind. Lilah smirked triumphantly at those words. “I believe all that’s left is my remaining fee, and that concludes our business.”

 

“Of course.”, said Lilah, and she rose to her feet. Walking to the edge of the room, she retrieved a suitcase and took it back to Regan. “As promised, the remaining $50.000 for your services. Thank you for proving your worth.”, she smiled in a devious manner.

 

“Not at all, it’s always a pleasure to offer my services to others.”, said Regan, with a smile of his own. He then raised his hand, and conjured a small enchanted pouch out of thin air. It unzipped, and he levitated all of the stacks of fifty dollar bills into the depths of the bag, which swallowed them whole. He then stashed the pouch away in his coat pocket. “Our business is now concluded.” And he walked off out of the warehouse entrance.

 

Turning to look at Buffy, Lilah’s face grew a wide smirk. The limo outside was waiting for them, but she wanted to see the girl’s reaction for when she woke up before testing her newfound power over her.


	2. Buffy's Humiliating Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy awakens from her slumber, and when she confronts Lilah, she becomes aware of who she's dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first Buffy fanfic, I'd like to ask you all a favour.
> 
> Can you please click on this google doc link for me -https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfJeEnkXGbuGh2Cv07BvgUSLqhop5PAn61pHEJDhxNLNu458A/viewform - and fill it with the following to try and make a suggestion of mine for the YouTube Series DEATHBATTLE a reality?
> 
> Willow Rosenberg
> 
> Buffy
> 
> Hermione Granger
> 
> Harry Potter
> 
> (Your name)
> 
>  
> 
> Diolch yn fawr! 
> 
> Garth

When Buffy came to, she found herself lying where she’d fallen on the cold warehouse floor. She stirred uncomfortably, and then steadily lifted herself to her feet unsure of what had hit her, and the woman who stood a good fifteen feet behind her.

 

Lilah simply stood there watching, and smiling as the Slayer regained her footing. Then, Buffy turned her head around to see who might still be in the abandoned building where she stood, and as her eyes drifted over the lawyer from Wolfram and Hart, she did a double-take, not recognising who she was.

 

“Who are you?”, Buffy stated. Lilah grinned at her in a condescending manner, and this aggravated Buffy. “I asked-you-a-ques-tion.”, she stated, emphasising each syllable ina venomous tone. Lilah merely cocked an eyebrow at her, her smile not lessening in the slightest. “Who are you, lady!? Are you with those vampires!?”. This made Lilah laugh, a soft laugh - in spite of itself - actually spooked Buffy a little bit.

 

“I  _ was indeed _ the one who hired them.”, she said. “The reason I had was simply to lure you to me, Buffy Summers.”

 

“What? What are you on about? Who are you, why do you need me, and where is Angel?”, she spat out at Lilah. Lilah stood still, smiling all the while she looked at Buffy.

 

“First off, I am your Mistress Lilah.”, she said, and Buffy’s expression went blank at those words. “I lured you back to show you your new life, and as for Angel, do not worry. We have not touched him.” The relief that Buffy felt once she’d heard those last words was enough to make her face return to it’s previous aggressive expression. She edged slowly closer to Lilah as she spoke.

 

“I don’t know what kind of stupid game you’re playing at, and calling yourself my Mistress is ridiculous, you’ve got nothing to hold on me, and if you think you can push me around with your ridiculous scheme to lure me here and trick me into thinking Angel is your prisoner, then boy am I gonna enjoy kicking your-” But Lilah simply laughed at her words, and Buffy halted just 3 feet in front of her, having realised she didn’t actually know if this woman was even human or,  _ gulp _ , what happened when she had passed out cold.

 

“Listen, my dear. You don’t know who you’re dealing with, and maybe you should think carefully about your next words.”, she stated, still smiling at Buffy in a manner that put the Slayer on edge. She did not know who this Lilah person was, but had a strange feeling that she was serious, as she did not seem to be remotely afraid of what she could do with her superhuman abilities. “I’ll tell you what, as I’m feeling generous, why don’t I give you a little chance to get away. Pick up your duffle bag, and if you can use your slayer speed to to run from here out that door in just 5 seconds, you’ll have earned your freedom, and I shall not pursue you. Fail, and you’ll remain trapped.” Before Buffy even had time to fully grasp what she had heard and process any alternative, Lilah calmly stated “5,”, and Buffy turned on her heels grabbing her duffle bag from the floor. “4,”, she darted as fast as she could, “3,”, she was almost halfway there, “2,”, she was just 10 feet from the door, “1,” she was nearly within arms reach before she came to an abrupt halt. “0,”, said Lilah, and with Buffy’s superhuman senses, she could hear the smugness in her voice as though she were standing right next to her.

 

“What have you done to me!?”, the blonde Slayer shouted, and just as she spoke, she felt her body reposition itself, and as if she was no longer in any rush at all, simply turned around and walked back in the direction the woman she just ran away from. “Let me go you bitch! Let me go this instant, or I swear to God I’m gonna-”, but she was unable - quite literally - to continue the rest of her her sentence as she continued to walk in the nonchalant manner of doing so. It was as if Buffy only had control over her head and neck, but her voice had been stolen right out of her throat. She slowly made her way back to the woman standing where Buffy first saw her, at the far end of the warehouse. Stopping only an inch away from Lilah and looking up at her sly smirking face. Buffy suddenly felt intimidated in a way she’d never felt before, staring up at this woman who had nearly half a foot on her.

 

“I have, through the power of a wise investment, cast a spell on you which will allow me permanent control over your bodily functions. You won’t be able to do  _ anything _ , unless I specifically wish for it to happen. Why… I could literally will your internal organs to  _ stop _ working, should I so choose.” Buffy’s heart froze, and immediately she felt her fear rise higher until she felt like she’d blow up, then Lilah raised a hand. “But don’t fear, girl. I need you alive.” She then walked slowly around Buffy’s side. “Come now, girl. My driver is waiting for us.”, and Buffy walked alongside Lilah, unable to resist the power of her enchantment, and out of the warehouse.

 

They got outside to find a stretched limousine parked outside, and the driver waiting  to open the door for them. Lilah noticed buffy was about to open her mouth, and even though she had nothing to fear from the girl’s inability to speak, it looked unsightly to her. So she will the girl to have no independent control over any part of her body, except for her eyes. Buffy’s head snapped back into place, looking directly ahead towards the open door, as Lilah willed her to get inside. They sat down in the car, and the driver called to know where to go.

 

“Home.”, said Lilah. Once they were on the way, Lilah felt her nether regions growing warm, and she had to mentally restrain herself from acting just yet. It would all be worth it once they return to her apartment.

 

After a short drive, they made it to their destination, and Buffy felt herself growing more and more terrified, though she fought hard not to show it with her only remaining body parts she still had any influence over. The door opened and Lilah went on her way out first willing Buffy to follow her into her apartment. Lilah’s home was large and fairly spacious with plain white walls, a stairway of the same colour, not much in the way of furniture, and stone columns reaching as high as the ceiling. 

 

She moved over to sit on a crimson coloured couch, and - though all she needed to do was will Buffy over mentally - she raised her right hand coaxed her to come with her index finger, relishing in the way the girl’s eyes fluttered in a helpless fashion. Buffy moved forward to sit down on her knees in front of Lilah, and the older woman smirked at her causing the girl’s eyes to flutter some more.

 

“Now then, as we’ve made it home at last, I guess it’s time for me to explain how this is going to work.”, the lawyer spoke with confidence that was able to shatter what little her captive had left like glass. “As you know, you’re under a spell that makes your will power irrelevant in deciding your own actions, and you’re entirely dependent on my own willpower to decide how you operate. This is what I have deemed your sole purpose for existing from now on, and there is simply no point in trying to resist as you will be unable to do anything more than stress yourself out. So do yourself a favour, and don’t waste time on fantasising about being independent from my hold, as I do not want you to feel this way about your rightful place as my dear, little, office pet.” With that, Lilah raised her hands to cup Buffy’s cheeks and pull her upward to look her in the eyes. Her smirk suddenly became more of a soft smile, and she placed an unexpected and soft kiss on Buffy’s forehead. “Welcome to your new life, my dear.”, she said, and she placed another kiss on both of the Slayer’s cheeks, and one last on her lips.

 

Buffy couldn’t handle it any longer, she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears at how she was being violated in a way like she’d never imagined possible. Noticing this, Lilah suddenly got an idea. Mentally, she willed Buffy to hold it in for a few minutes and then she got up and went over to her kitchen, leaving Buffy in a state of emotional limbo, unable to let her own tears fall and feeling like a dam about to burst. When Lilah came back two minutes later, she had a bottle of 30 year old Scotch and a glass. Placing the latter on the floor, and unscrewing the cap, she poured a small amount of the caramel coloured liquid, and raised it back up to underneath Buffy’s chin.

 

“Now, my dear, you may cry again until you fill this glass up to here”, Lilah stated, placing a long, elegant finger about an inch lower than the glass’s rim. What followed was Buffy letting tears fall from her eyes like a loosely turned tap, and landed in the glass. She could not tell if it was entirely down to the spell, or the sheer humiliation she felt at being made into a wind-up toy for a strange woman who she didn’t know, yet somehow had been affiliated with her ex-boyfriend. Lilah relished in the sheer control she held over the girl. The very sight of such a powerful being as the Slayer being made into her bitch was a thrill like nothing she’d ever imagined herself getting “That’s it, good girl.”, she said with mock affection, as the glass filled up to the level where Lilah had instructed Buffy’s tears to fall into. Just as it reached it’s desire point, Buffy found she could not cry anymore, and Lilah willed to stare directly at her.

 

Smirking down at her in a manner only she could manage, Lilah raised her glass to her lips and drank the Scotch watered down with her bitch’s tears. It tasted delicious to her, and she felt herself getting off even more on the idea of consuming Buffy’s emotions, so she willed Buffy the ability to express herself again through her ability to cry and speak then placed her drink down. There were a few seconds silence as Lilah looked imperiously down to her captive, who sat trembling with fear on the inside at what could happen, then  _ SMACK! _ Lilah brought her hand down to strike Buffy across the left side of her face.

 

“Argh, ouch!”, Buffy yelled in pain, and then she fell shocked that she’d managed to make a sound again. She immediately realised that Lilah must have had a reason for doing so, but she didn’t care to play her games. “Let me go, you crazy bitch! You can’t just do this to me!”, she shouted at Lilah, who responded with a soft chuckle and reached her hand down to stroke the spot where she’d hit.

 

“I believe I can, as I just did, my dear.”

 

“Let me go!” Buffy repeated, and tears fell from her face again. Try as she might, her own willpower over anything more than her face was no longer able to dictate the movements of her body. She wanted to edge away from Lilah’s touch and run for the hills, but could not even nudge her head slightly. Never had a Slayer been so thoroughly humiliated in all of history as Buffy was right now. Lilah picked up her drink again, and drank as continued to pet her bitch on the cheek causing her to cry even more. This lasted all of 10 minutes until Lilah had finished her Scotch and, when she finished, she decided it had now gotten to the point where she was ready to take the Slayer to her room with her. Getting up she took her glass the bottle of Scotch back into the kitchen, then she returned and walking up behind Buffy , she reached down and pulled her up by the hair. Buffy yelled out in shock and mild pain as she was made to stand by the taller woman looking down at her.

 

Suddenly, Lilah got an idea that would only add to her pet’s humiliation. Pushing her forward, she willed Buffy to stand up on the couch and face her, which the blonde woman did fearing what could possibly befall her. Buffy suddenly found herself being made to face to the left of where she stood, and then she felt a hand on her back as she fell slightly then another reaching beneath her suddenly bending legs, and she let out a surprised “Eeep!” was hoisted up in the air, and caught by Lilah in a bridal carry.

 

“What!?”, Buffy cried out in shock. “Put me down! Put me down!” Lilah merely laughed, and keeping a close hold on her bitch she carried her upstairs, all the while the blonde girl frantically repeating herself as she was effortlessly manhandled. As they approached her bedroom door, Lilah mentally noted how hilarious it was to hear Buffy yelling like this when she had no power to put up a struggle at all. “Put me down! Put me down this instant or I’ll-”, suddenly, Lilah dropped the girl onto the floor where she landed with thud, still posed as if she were in her Mistresses hold. “Ouch!”, she yelled out in pain and humiliation.

 

“It seems you still don’t know just how this works.”, she said in her soft voice that barely hid a sense of smug superiority. “You’re only able to express how you feel because I allow you the privilege of speaking. You’re my slave to use however I please, and I have the ability to literally will you into a paralysed state. You have continued to use your privilege I have bestowed upon you in order to be rude to your Mistress.” Buffy’s defiance fell right from her face. She had not wanted to admit to her own frailty, especially after her altercation with Faith about how she had taken over her body, and then when she’d caught up with her again after meeting up with her and Angel only a week and a half ago. She remember how she’d stated:  _ I’ve lost battles before, but no one else has ever made me a victim. _ What Faith did from a simple body swap seemed like little more than taking her clothes without asking compared to the ordeal she was facing now. For Buffy had literally no power over what Lilah willed of her. She was faced with a sensation of fear like nothing she’d ever felt in her life. “So, if you want to keep speaking.”, and Lilah suddenly changed her expression from one of sadistic joy to one both stern and authoritative. “I suggest you apologise to your Mistress, beg for forgiveness and maybe, if you can prove yourself sincere, I won’t take away your voice permanently.” 

 

Buffy was now absolutely terrified. Was this seriously, after all that she had been through in her life meant to be her fate? Reduced to beg for her right to speak, or have it removed if she did not comply. The fighter in Buffy was shouting:  _ No Summers, don’t cave in! You’re the Goddamn Slayer! If you have to go down, don’t let it be in such a pathetic way! Fight for your freedom, or die with defiance! _ But the reality was, no matter how much she hated herself for admitting it, she literally didn’t have the option of putting up a fight. She had no more power than what was necessary to display sorrow of her own powerlessness, and if she didn’t comply, she’d lose even that.

 

Inhaling a deep breath, Buffy cursed herself mentally at what she was about to do, and burst out with a choked “Sorry.”

 

“What was that?”, said Lilah, barely able to understand what she had heard.

 

“Please, I’m sorry!”, Buffy let out an absolute storm of tears as she spoke, actually startling Lilah a little, though she quickly regained her composure. “I’m sorry… M-Mis-tress, I’m sorry! I promise I’ll be good, just please don’t take away my voice, I’ll do anything you ask, I promise!” 

 

Unlike her colleagues at Wolfram and Hart, Lilah was not totally devoid of empathy. Though her heart did not go entirely out to the girl, she definitely felt as though she’d had done enough to cement her subservience at least for the time being. Still, she wanted to get on and play with her pet now. Lilah’s expression turned again to one of satisfaction, and she bent down to her grovelling slave girl and rested a gentle hand on her cheek. Buffy winced at the touch and continued to cry. Lilah stroked and lifted Buffy back into a bridal carry, and placed her gently on the bed.

 

“You’ll have to show me you’re sorry as well as say it.”, she told Buffy in a voice as soft as her touch. Buffy held her breath, worried as to what she was to suffer with next. Lilah stood in front of the girl, then reached a hand out for her jacket’s zip, and began to tug at it. Buffy gasped as Lilah pulled it down, readjusted Buffy’s arms to point upward towards the ceiling, and proceeded to remove her jacket from her. She knew  _ exactly _ where this was going. She was being  _ stripped. _ She then removed Buffy’s shocking pink top, revealing the girl’s young and athletic build, now only covered by a white lace bra. “This is a nice site. But, I reckon I should have a full view of my prize.”, and she unlatched it from the front and moved down to remove Buffy’s shoes, which she quickly chuck aside before yank at her jeans, and pulling them firmly down.

 

As Buffy sat there, wearing nothing but her underwear the shock of having being stripped slowly faded away and more tears fell from her eyes. Her vision became so obscured from her crying, that she didn’t notice Lilah stripping herself and chucking her suit to one side of the room. When she’d finally calmed enough to see through her now puffy red eyes, she was faced with totally nude Lilah Morgan, staring down with a smile and looking like a hungry tiger ready to pounce.

 

“Now, my dear.”, said Lilah, and as she spoke she walked forward and kneeled on the bed next to Buffy. “Do you know what’s  _ coming,  _ next?”, and she put a particular emphasis on the word coming which Buffy did not fail to notice. After a few seconds silence, Lilah responded. “You wanted to prove you can be a good girl, and maintain your voice. However, in order to prove you can do just that, I have another use for your tongue.” Buffy whimpered like a scared puppy at those words. This was the lowest that any Slayer in history could sink, and the fate of her ability to speak now rested in her ability to lick her Mistress’s pussy. “If you cherish your pretty little voice as much as you claim, then you have the chance now to prove it to me.” 

 

Buffy’s tears only grew steadily faster, and suddenly felt her neck regain some sense of momentum, before the rest of her body fell forward, and her arms reposition themselves to lean on her shoulders. She knew that resistance was futile, and if she tried it, Lilah would most likely rob her of her voice and will her to lick her pussy anyway. She inhaled a slow, deep breath, and then lifted her head opened her mouth and extended her tongue out towards Lilah’s pink pussy lips. As she tasted the nether regions of her Mistress, she could feel herself cough and splutter, only snapping out of it and forcing herself to continue licking out of fear she might be marked for effort. Lilah chuckled at her pet’s attempts to push beyond her - clearly very short - limits, and gave her a little rub on her head.

 

“Good girl, Buffy.”, she said. “That’s a good start. Now, keep going just a little bit faster. I know you can do it.” Though reluctant, Buffy did as she was told, feeling more and more violated with each passing second. Lilah began to moan, and Buffy’s sobs grew heavier at that sound. “That’s it, now you’re getting there, Slayer. Move faster! Faster! Work that pretty little tongue of yours on my pussy, like the good little bitch you are!” Buffy felt sick at hearing those words. Deciding that she best hurry up and get this over with, she thrusted her tongue even harder into Lilah’s clit, causing the older woman to let out a tumultuous cry of pleasure, and reach out to grab her pet’s hair and pull her in tight. “Ah, ah,” she let out, her pleasure filled yell’s volume increasing higher as she went further! “Oh, OH!” Buffy felt her head pulled further and she instinctively thrusted her tongue harder in some desperate attempt to push herself back, failing miserably to do so. “Oh, OH, OH-ooo-AAAAAHHHH!”, Lilah let out one last scream of pleasure, and sprayed Buffy’s desperate tear-stained face with cum, completely coating her forehead down to her chin. 

 

Lilah collapsed back on the bed and took in some deep breaths.  _ Wow _ , she thought.  _ This little Slayer-Ho of mine is certainly a talented little minx. She has managed to make me cum quicker than any other pussy licker I’ve met in my life. I can tell that she is going to be SO worth the money I paid for her. _ Nearly losing herself in her own thoughts, she snapped back into reality when she heard Buffy’s sobs growing steadily louder. Looking slowly back down, she saw her pet crying tears mixed in with cum down onto Lilah’s pussy. She looked almost absolutely soul-destroyed, and it was the  _ almost _ bit which triggered Lilah’s empathetic side. She felt if she pushed her pet any further she’d likely have a heart-attack, and whilst she saw buffy first and foremost as her property, she wanted to work her into accepting her new life by showing her the benefits of obeying as well as the consequences of breaking the rules.

 

Rising to her feet, Lilah pulled Buffy up from the bed and carried her out into the bathroom, stroking her gently as she spoke words of comfort into her ears. After entering the bathroom, she placed Buffy down, willing her into a standing upright position in front of the sink. Buffy briefly caught a glimpse of her face in the bathroom cupboard mirror, before Lilah opened it up and pulled out a flannel and ran it under the tap. She then proceeded to gently wipe Buffy’s face clean. When she’d finished, Lilah reach for a towel and gently patted her pet’s face dry. She then lifted Buffy back into a bridal carry, and the now more docile girl only whimpered slightly compared to how she had beforehand. Placing her on the bed, she lifted the sheets and pulled her girl in close.

 

“Now, Buffy my dear.”, she said and began to run her hands in a circular motion on the Slayer’s back. “I know you’re scared, but this will all feel better soon. I just need you to be a a good girl and accept your place. I don’t want to punish you, but as your Mistress I  _ will _ have to show you some discipline if you step out of line.” She placed a kiss on Buffy’s neck, briefly catching the the still whimpering girl off-guard. “That’s it, good girl. Calm down and go to sleep. You’ll be fine.” Lilah pressed a few more little kisses on Buffy’s neck, loving having someone in her bed again, and eventually, Buffy resigned herself to her situation, the fighter in her giving up for now.

 

As Lilah slept with her pet in her arms, she dreamt of all the nasty things she could do with her in the future, regardless of whether Buffy was good or bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> For those who need to know the translation of the Latin, it is as follows;
> 
> "From this act, I claim the soul of the one who's essence lies within this circle. Bound forever to my beckon call, unable to harm me, and sworn to obey me in all aspects of her being, so mote it be."


End file.
